


Sleeping Arrangements

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Episode s02e05 Thundercats Ho! Part 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Pumyra and Bengali find themselves unable to sleep in separate rooms in Cats' Lair and seek out Lynx-O, who welcomes them to sleep with him. In the morning, Snarf goes to check on them and is startled to not find Pumyra and Bengali in their rooms. He is relieved when he finds them in Lynx-O's room.
Relationships: Bengali & Lynx-O & Pumyra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thundercats (1985).
> 
> Author Note: This is set between "Thundercats Ho!" and "Mumm-Ra Lives!"

"Sleeping Arrangements"

Pumyra laid awake, staring at the ceiling of Cats' Lair. She was grateful at the chance to become a Thundercat and sleep on a bed inside Cats' Lair, but after sleeping curled up with Bengali and Lynx-O, the bed seemed way too big and lonely. She stood up and left her room, taking the blanket with her.

She wasn't expecting to run across Bengali in the hallway with a blanket as well, but she should have expected it. "Couldn't sleep either, Bengali?"

"No. I was going to visit Lynx-O."

"So was I. Let's go together."

Pumyra and Bengali silently made their way a couple of doors down. The door opened, not startling Lynx-O in the slightest. "Pumyra, Bengali, come in."

"We're sorry to disturb you, old friend," Bengali stated.

"Nonsense. I understand that we are all used to sleeping curled up with each other. Now, come here. We all could use some sleep."

Pumyra and Bengali climbed onto the bed and curled up against Lynx-O. Pumyra was on his right, and Bengali was on his left, the blind lynx curling an arm around each of his friends. All three of the new Thundercats found sleep a lot easier now that they were together.

%%%

Snarf was making his morning rounds. He wanted to check up on the new Thundercats and see if they were okay, considering the events of the previous day. He entered Bengali's room as it was the first one he came across and was concerned that it was empty. He hurried next door to Pumyra's room, only to find it empty as well. He was growing more concerned but decided to check Lynx-O's room before sounding the alarm.

He quietly entered the eldest Thundercat's room and was relieved to find all three of the new Thundercats curled up with each other, sleeping peacefully. Even though he didn't understand why they were all gathered in one room, Snarf wasn't going to disturb them. They deserved to sleep in. In fact, all of the Thundercats deserved to sleep in, but Snarf doubted that everyone would, so he left the room to start breakfast, not realizing that Lynx-O was actually awake. Lynx-O was grateful that Snarf hadn't made a fuss over the three of them sharing a room, and he decided to inform the snarf of their reasons for sharing, but that was for later on in the day. At that moment, all he wanted to do was rest. They hadn't had time to simply rest since before the destruction of Thundera, and he welcomed the chance.

Fin


End file.
